


We Are All Made From Steel And Flower

by Shadowcat



Category: Middle-Earth (Movies)
Genre: Mental Link, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: Her beloveds have been away for some time and the mental link shared between them is cold and empty. When Arwen feels something in the earth and air shift she rides out to find them.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn/Faramir (Movies)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	We Are All Made From Steel And Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



She was in the library when she first felt it, the change in the vibrations of the air and the earth around her. She was on her feet and out the door before her attendants were even aware that she had moved. She did not run down the corridors, but it was a very near thing. 

She was on her fastest horse — thank you, Glorfindel — and riding hard out the city gates and down the road when she finally heard the first voice in her head.

_“Arwen…”_

She leaned over her horse, urging him faster. _“I’m on my way.”_

There was gentle laughter as a second voice joined the first. _“There is no reason for haste, dear one. We are not injured.”_

_“The three of you have been gone for longer than usual. There was no word, only cold darkness. I dreamed of falling and emptiness. I felt the earth and wind shift.”_

The final voice she was waiting for finally responded along their bond and she felt something within her relax a little.

_“There were a few complications, but I assure you that we are not hurt beloved.”_

She sighed, shaking her head. _“You can show me this when I am there, Ellesar. I am already on my way and I am not turning back now.”_

_“I told you both so,”_ Eowyn’s smug voice came across the mind link. _“You two are lucky our beloved flower waited this long to come to us.”_

Arwen couldn’t stop the delighted laughter that rang out through the air rushing past as she heard Eowyn. The other woman understood her as almost none other did. It was an interesting feeling because for so long she had thought that only her Estel would come close to that point, but when she had met Eowyn, she had realized that she had a kindred spirit.

Warriors in their heart and not ones to sit back while their men went into danger, she and Eowyn had worked together. They were determined to be at their husbands’ sides in both war and peace. 

With all of the time that the four of them spent together making sure that they were taking care of their people, it just seemed natural that their relationship became _more_.

_“I have been alone for more than a handful of days with no messages. While I understand the need for secrecy and caution, we do have a soul bond between the four of us which gives us the ability to communicate without speaking.”_

_“You’re saying we frightened you,”_ Faramir responded.

_“You frightened me.”_ She agreed. _“Not one of you answered when I called for you. There was nothing but a void of silence. I had no way of knowing if any of you were still safe. I like to think that I would have known if any of you were dead but when all I could feel when I reached for you was cold and emptiness…”_

_“Undomiel,”_ Aragorn said sorrowfully along their link. _“I am sorry.”_ He switched to a private link that had always been just between them. _“Beloved, I did not know that is what would happen. We were underground, getting rid of a hidden orc nest. Legolas and Gimli were to come to stay with you to keep you company.”_

_“They did come to see me but when even Legolas felt the same things that I was feeling when I tried to find you, it was not the best feeling in the world for either of us.”_

_“You’ll be here soon and I promise that we’ll make it up to you.”_

_“You should also send a message to Minas Tirith. I did just leave without telling anyone. It would not surprise me if Legolas shows up soon after I do.”_ Arwen said, opening their mental link back up to their other two mates. _“I’m sure he’ll want to make sure everyone is safe and have words for you three for causing the worry.”_

_“You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving or where you were going?!”_ The king and steward burst out in shock. 

Eowyn didn’t even bother to comment. 

By now, Arwen had caught sight of their camp, and a surprised guard was there to grab her horse’s reins as she flew off of his back and ran through the woods until she found the king’s tent set back from the rest of the main campgrounds. 

She burst into the tent and everyone but Eowyn jumped to their feet. The soldiers looked from their Queen to their King and decided that they perhaps didn’t want to witness whatever was about to happen between their beloved rulers. 

Eowyn looked to the retreating soldiers and then to Arwen and the two women started laughing. 

_“I do believe that is the only time I have ever seen a guardian of Gondor flee a battlefield,” Faramir said, tilting his head with a small smile._

Arwen didn’t get a chance to respond before she was swept up in Aragorn’s arms and kissed deeply for several moments. Once she was settled back on her feet, Faramir and Eowyn took their own turns greeting her. 

After the tent was secured from outsiders and Arwen had used her usual magic to make sure that no one on the outside could hear them, the four of them got comfortable together. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell anyone that you were leaving or where you were going,” Faramir said, shaking his head. 

“You heard her, love,” Eowyn pointed out. “She couldn’t feel or hear us and then the earth and air shifted and she _felt_ it. She was on her way here before the link re-established itself again.” 

“The guard on duty will have by now sent a raven to Minas Tirith to let them know she is here with us and she is safe,” Aragorn rumbled, running a hand through his wife’s dark hair. 

“Where else would she be?” Eowyn smiled. “No one took her from the city, no one would have been able to unless she wanted to leave.” She squeezed Arwen’s hand. “Were the dreams like what you had during the war?” 

“Almost,” Arwen allowed. “During the war, I could feel the land itself dying. This time, I couldn’t find you three. That was almost worse.” 

Aragorn tightened his arms around her even as the other two moved closer to them. 

“No one will ever separate us,” Faramir promised. “We belong to each other and nothing is going to change that.” 

Arwen nodded. The fear didn’t ease completely but curled up here with the three she loved and who loved her, the bond shining brightly between their souls, she believed in Faramir’s words. 

“Now, suppose my dear beloveds tell me exactly what happened that they were not able to contact me for days…” 


End file.
